Maybe
by JShark419
Summary: Courtney's in college, wanting to become what she's always wanted to be, a lawyer. With the exception of Bridgette, she's practically deleted everything else from TD from her mind. But one day, she gets a tap on her shoulder and what do you know. An old friend shows up and wants to know if he can reenter her life. Will she accept? Find out now.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama and make no profit from this fic.**

**Happy Birthday Chloe :D The best Dunceny writer in the fandom. Hope you had a great birthday and have many more. **

**Side note, Duncan might be a bit out of character.**

* * *

"Alrighty class, see you all next week," the professor told his college class, "And remember your papers are due in two weeks, so make sure you start early."

One student was going to start on this paper right away as soon as she got to the campus computer building, which was the library. Papers were so easy for her to write. She's so accustomed and good at writing, it was like breathing, thinking about it was useless cause she could do them without breaking a sweat.

That person was the ever so clever, Courtney. Feeling super pumped about the subject of this paper, she exited the classroom and made her way to the building exit.

As she got to the exit, she heard a voice behind her calling her name.

"Hey Court, wait up!"

Courtney turned and smiled as her friend ran up. "Hey Bridgette, where are you heading?"

"Library," She replied as the two exited the building. "How about you?"

"Same," Courtney replied. "But I'm heading for second floor."

Bridgette nodded as they walked. "I'm staying on the first. I have some reading I need to catch up on."

Courtney nodded as they continued their walk from the building they just left to the library which was on the other side of campus.

"Yeah, I'll be doing the same tonight when I get home," Courtney added, "I have a huge test on Wednesday."

"Good luck," Bridgette wished Courtney, "I have one tomorrow, which is why I'm getting as much studying as I can get done."

"Smart," Courtney said.

"Thanks," Bridgette smiled.

Courtney smiled to. She liked how she wasn't totally alone here on this huge college campus. With being so far away from home, it was good to know she had people she knew here. It also helped that she roomed with two friends, one of which was Bridgette. The other made money issues alot less troublesome.

They entered the library and the two saw the stairs to the left that seperated the two floors.

"What time are you leaving?" Bridgette asked.

"Around five," Courtney replied, shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"I'll be sure to catch up to you around then," Bridgette said to her.

"Sounds good," Courtney agreed. Feeling it be better to leave together.

With that they seperated and Courtney climbed the stairs to the second floor. She found the computers and sat down at one of them.

Courtney logged in with her school account and opened the word document and wrote her heading then her Intro.

As she got into the rest of her paper. She decided to check up on her email to see if she had anything new. Logging in she looked through and found a few interesting things, but nothing of any major importance.

She continued with her paper. About an hour later, she had written a total of 700 words. Checking in on her sources, making sure her information was correct, which as usual, it was.

Getting back into her typing. She felt so concentrated, it felt like nothing could interrupt her. But she was wrong.

There was the sound of loud voices, so she looked up from her computer screen to investigate. She saw some dude was sitting in his chair, but the chair was lying on the ground. A few people were gathered around him making sure he was okay.

Apparently he felt to relaxed and leaned back to far, resulting in falling over.

Courtney rolled her eyes, feeling the disruption shouldn't have happened. But nonetheless she had work to do so she went back to typing.

850 words in she got another distraction.

A tap on her shoulder. Thinking it was Bridgette or her other roommate, she turned without hesitation to see who it was.

"Hey Bridg..." She turned to see it was not Bridgette. Nor her other roommate. Though it was someone she did know, who she has known for years. Someone she didn't expect in a million years to see here of all places. The tattered clothes and poor hygiene didn't keep Courtney from recognizing him. "D...D...Du..."

"Courtney," He replied, "I finally found you."

"Duncan, what are you doing here?" She asked standing up. "What happened to you," holding up his torn t-shirt sleeve.

"I came for you," Duncan replied, "I hitch hiked all the way here."

Courtney put a hand over her mouth as she gasped, "Why would you come so far...me?"

"Courtney," Duncan said grabbing her hands in his, craddling them. "I've missed you so much. When I was in prison, all I could think about was you. Ever since the day the cops dragged me away during All Stars."

Courtney couldn't believe what was going on. Totally confused and overwhelmed on what was going on. Not more than five minutes ago her life was calm by writing a college paper. And now it felt very awkward. Never expecting Duncan to show up out of now where.

"So..." Courtney replied awkwardly, "What can I do for you?" Not having an other idea what else to say.

"I want you to accept me back into your life," Duncan replied.

"Like boyfriend?" Courtney asked, taking her hands from him, finally getting control of the moment. "I'm sorry Duncan, but I'm not...looking to date anyone at the time." She turned away from him and faced her computer.

Duncan lowered his head, sighing, "I didn't expect that. But I was hoping as a friend at least."

Courtney thought over the situation, trying to figure out the best possible way of dealing with this situation.

Finally she took a deep breath and turned back to face him. "Duncan, I'm not sure."

Before Courtney could continue, Duncan said more.

"Back on the plane, I shouldn't have done what I did," Duncan said, "It wasn't fair to you. No disrespect to Gwen, but I finally realized your what my heart wants. It just took a long time to realize."

Courtney let all this sink in. "I'm still not sure. I finally after so long was able to escape all that had consumed my life when the show was all that was on my mind. The only person I have from there is Bridgette, and she's also left everything from the show, save for Geoff, far behind."

Duncan scratched the back of his head in hopes to finding his right words for himself to say.

"And," Courtney added, "I dont think I'd have enough time to hang out anyway. I'm constantly busy." She directs his attention to the computer with her paper on it, "I have constant studying to do. Lot's of papers to write and classes to attend to."

"I understand," Duncan sighed sadly, "Guess I made a trip out here for nothing. I wish you a happy life."

He was about to leave, when he heard his name called.

Courtney sighed, feeling what she was doing wasn't right. "Duncan, wait."

Duncan turned to her.

With another sigh, "Can you wait for me downstairs? We can talk more about this somewhere more private."

Duncan perking up a bit, nodded and agreed, "Thanks. I hope we can make a positive out of this."

Courtney nodded too, but didn't show a smile like he did.

Duncan left her alone again and she took a moment to let realization settle in again. She sat down and saved her paper. Looking at the due date in her calendar, to remember she had plenty of time to finish it.

With that she logged out and gathered her stuff, readying herself for whatever would happen when she talked to Duncan.

Heading down stairs she looked around and found Duncan standing near the doorway. She went up to him and said she had to do one thing before they could leave. He understood and he watched as she went in search of her roommate.

She found Bridgette in the library section sitting at a table with books all around her. Her face buried deep within a text book. On the cover was a horse.

"Hey Bridge," Courtney greeted her.

Bridgette looked up and saw her friend and roommate Courtney. She pulled her cell out and saw it wasn't anywhere near five.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Something's come up," Courtney confessed, "So I won't be able to head back to our quarters together."

Bridgette nodded, understanding, "Well I'll be here until five if you return. If not, I guess I'll see you some time later."

Courtney waved to Bridgette as she left.

Bridgette put a hand to her chin wondering what Courtney had to do, but figured she'd get back to studying instead.

* * *

Courtney met up with Duncan and they left the library, leaving for the coffee shop just off campus.

When they arrived, Duncan offered to buy her a coffee or whatever she wanted, with the little money he had in his posession.

Courtney refused and offered herself. Saying college students from the campus got the drinks here for free. A big plague on the wall read, 'Show us your campus ID and everything is free.'

Duncan found it intriguing. "Does that include friends to?"

"Not sure," Courtney replied, "Are you in the mood for drink?"

"Sure," Duncan admitted.

"Guess I am to," Courtney said, as the two stood in line. They got their coffees or coffee for him and latte for her. She told the cashier he was with her and he got his free to.

They had their drinks and chose a table near the window.

"So where do we begin?" Duncan asked.

"I'm not sure," Courtney admitted. "We can start with the fact I appreciate the effort of you coming all this way for just me. Shows you do care, so I guess that's a start."

Duncan nodded, "Whatever I have to do for us to be friends, I'll do."

Courtney looked down at her latte, trying to think things over. She looked up at him. "I guess we can be friends, but nothing more."

"With all the stuff I've done, I'd say the same thing," Duncan said, "But with all the thinking that I've done, I want nothing more than to know we can clear the air between us."

Courtney gazed at Duncan for a moment, trying to decipher if he was worth all this. When she saw he looked almost completely different, meaning emotionally change, she had to admit to herself, he was worth trying to hel

She looked over at the door and a an idea popped into her head.

"Did you by chance bring anything else with you?" Courtney asked him.

"Uh, no," Duncan admitted, "I didn't want the bother of worrying if I lost anything. So I brought just myself and whatevers in my pockets."

"Hmm," Courtney said, "I'm willing to help you out, but you have to be willing to a few terms of agreement yourself."

"Anything," Duncan cracked a smile.

Courtney smiled for the first time, "One, I know you came all this way to see me. But I hope you understand the best I can feel for us right now is a friendship."

"Completley understand," Duncan agreed.

"Second," Courtney continued, "I like that you're here, but my grades come first. So classes and studying will be my priority. In between we can socialize. And finally, but mostly a suggestion. I think you should get cleaned and find different clothes. Along with get a job." She pointed to the door which showed a hiring poster on it.

Duncan smiled, "I'll do all that. Haven't had much expierence with serving coffee, but I guess it's where I'll start my new change."

"Just don't change your MoHawk," Courtney said to him, "That's one thing I've always secretly liked."

"I like it to." Something dawned on the delinquent, Where am I gonnna live?" Duncan asked, "I don't have enough money yet for hotel and I'm not going to be a bother to you and your roommates."

"Don't worry," Courtney assured him, "I have that covered to. I never said me and Bridgette came alone. Because someone else we know very well came to."

"Who?" Duncan asked curiously.

"Your old pal Geoff," Courtney replied, "I remember the last time he came over to pick Bridgette up for a date. He said something about needing another roommate to help with rent."

Duncan was ecstatic, "I could definitely help with that. It be nice to hang with an old friend anyway."

"Just between you and I though," Courtney said, frowning a bit, "I don't know how I'll tell Bridgette. She has no idea your here."

Duncan didn't know either, it had been forever since he saw the surfer.

"What are Geoff and Bridgette going for anyway?" Duncan asked hoping to change the subject.

"Bridgette's becoming a veterinarian and Geoff, not sure what he's doing," Courtney lightly chucked, "I don't even think the party king knows what he wants to do yet."

Duncan chuckled. "Geoff likes hard work more when it comes to seeing how many people will party with him."

A few seconds of silence go by. They sip their drinks before Duncan speaks up again.

He grew a smile, "Thanks Court. I'm very grateful for the help and for the acceptance."

"Anyone who would hitch hike across half of Canada just to see one person," Courtney said to him, "Is worth it. That alone is ninety percent of why I've gained some trust back in you."

The two finished there drinks and exited the cafe.

"Where do we go now?" Duncan asked.

"I have a paper I have to finish," Courtney admitted, "So I'm going to head back to the library. You can come or you can explore the campus."

"What kind of paper?" Duncan asked.

"It's on the structure of a court," Courtney replied, "Why?"

"If you're willing, maybe I could be of some help?" Duncan persuaded. "I've been in front of a judge so much, I can tell you how many seats are in the audience."

Courtney quirked an eyebrow, "Perhaps you can." She smiled, "Looks like I have my very own criminal to help me cheat." She teased him.

"Ha, ha, funny," Duncan chuckled.

"Come, we can still get it done tonight," Courtney said waving a hand in her direction.

"When is this paper even due?" Duncan asked.

"Two weeks from now," Courtney replied.

"And how many tests between now and then?" He then asked.

"Just one" She replied, "But that's on Monday and I basically know it all."

"Then why, even worry about the paper now," Duncan wanted to know, "Why not just take a break every now and th..."

Duncan wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he collided with someone.

He staggered backward as he regained his balance. He rubbed his now red forehead and looked at who he bumped into. He saw they fell on their butt, but looked okay other wise. Her face was covered by the hood of a hooded sweatshirt.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah," Duncan replied, "Just bumped into her on accident." He walked over and held a hand out to the stranger. "Sorry about that."

The stranger grabbed his hand and he helped her up. "No problem, Duncan."

"Are you alri...wait...did you just call me Duncan?" He asked her.

The person lifted the hood of their coat to show their face and both Duncan and Courtney gasped.

"Gwen!" They say in unison.

* * *

**Left with a cliff hanger.**

**Again dedicated to an amazing friend in ChloeRhiannonX. Kind and sweet is what she be. Hope your birthday was spectacular. **


End file.
